A Certain Almighty Thor
by botman69420
Summary: Thor is bored, so he goes to Academy City to try to relieve that boredom. Prequel to Yggdrasil


**Hi. New story here, so that's why I haven't updated THA for a long time. I'm 7k words in THA, so stay tuned for that.**

 **pls read k thx bye.**

Dragonrails said this story was shit, so please review and say nice things so I can get my self confidence back.

Much appreciated. I don't own Toaru majutsu no Index btw.

* * *

Thor. The mythical Norse Lightning God, who was the second most important god in Norse mythology, only after Odin. The god of war, lightning, thunder, amongst many other important things. He was arguably the most powerful god, and the most well known. Of course, that mythological being did not exist in the current world, but there were some who had remembered him, wielded his power, and took his name.

The boy walking the streets of Academy City was an example of that. He had the name of Thor and wielded his magic. Of course, there was no way he would be as powerful as the original, genuine entity, but this blonde haired petite boy was not as powerless as he looked. He was actually one of the most powerful magicians in the world, as powerful as saints. As expected of someone who used the power of the mightiest Norse god.

Now, this boy wielded considerable power. Even more significant than most of the others who took the name of Thor before him, but that wasn't enough for him. He strived to be the strongest, the best. He always relished a chance to fight a tough opponent. His philosophy was, if he fought stronger opponents, he would gain experience from it and grow stronger himself.

Yet, to put it frankly, above all else he just really liked fighting.

So what was this boy doing in this scientific city? Magicians tended to stay away from Science; they did not mix well. Magicians hated Espers, and the higher ups of Academy City who knew about magic hated Magicians. They were the two sides of a war.

Thor actually had been there once, but it was during a festive time when outsiders were allowed. Usually, the security was much stronger. Magicians were not tolerated, and would be exterminated on sight.

There were two reasons Thor didn't care.

First off, he would gladly welcome the city futilely throwing their forces at him to kill him. He would ultimately defeat them all, and on top of all that gain some valuable experience points.

Secondly, the boy who called himself Thor was bored. He wanted to fight some powerful people, but everyone over in this world seemed to be a pushover. They were strong in their own way, of course, but their tricks were growing boring. He had encountered most of them already and knew all their strategies by heart, but yet he wanted a fresh surprise. All he got was the same old maneuver every single time, and now he desired better challenges.

He thought of going around the world and challenging some saints for battle, but quickly scrapped that idea. The power of saints was nothing to scoff at, and maybe they presented a challenge before he had increased his strength after the events of Magic God Othinus. Yet now, they were nothing compared to him.

Besides, they were hard to find, and it was way too much effort for just a small bit of fighting that he was guaranteed to win.

Who were stronger than saints? Uhh, the magicians of Gremlin maybe? But even in the old Gremlin, he had been their second strongest fighter. He had heard that Marian had some secret weapon, but other than that, they were all weaker than him by miles.

How about Kamijou? It was always amusing fighting him, but he had already gone and fought him recently. Besides, even he was no match for the powers of Thor, and he reckoned Kamijou deserved some rest. He was going to let Kamijou off the hook this time.

Maybe he could go to Academy City, he thought. Misaka-chan was there, and she was pretty powerful. And he had heard the people above her, the number 2 and 1, were much, much stronger. He had never fought a No. 2 or No. 1; it would undoubtedly be a great experience.

Then it was decided. Thor jumped to his feet, excited that he finally had a goal. Fighting strong opponents always filled him with energy. Besides, this would award him loads of experience points, and he could hardly wait.

Thor got into Academy City with no trouble. Absolutely nothing hindered him at all. No robots sent to attack him, no espers or law enforcement even approaching him. That was strange… how did this powerful magician get inside Academy City without being detected?

Well, it was because Aleister Crowley didn't notice him. To him, Thor was just a measly insect compared the whole group of Magic Gods raiding the city and trying to gain the Imagine Breaker, a large part of Aleister's plan. So Aleister naturally focused on the Magic Gods and ignored Thor. He did the same to another person actually, but he didn't really matter to the security of the city. He wasn't a magician, after all.

So Aleister ignored Thor and focused on the Magic Gods. Thor was wondering where the defenses of the city were but eventually came to the conclusion that the city had apparently ignored him. Why, he did not know. Maybe it was an open day. Perhaps they didn't think of him as a threat. Maybe Aleister even *wanted* him to come to the city.

Thor frowned. It was something Aleister would definitely do. Was he luring him to the city part of one of his many plans? Thor didn't really care. As long as his thirst for battle was satisfied, he didn't care about being used. To a certain extent, of course, but Thor decided to ignore the fact and instead tried to find a mighty opponent to fight.

It was then when he realized something. 'Shit… I don't know anyone in this city! I just know that there are 7 level 5s, and the number one is the strongest!' Thor decided to go to the one person he knew in the city, Kamijou Touma. 'I've heard that Kamijou-chan had defeated the strongest level five in three different occasions, as well as teaming up with him against us. Maybe he knows the No.1.' Thor doubled back on his steps and started his long walk to District 7, where he knew Kamijous dormitory was located.

While Thor was walking, he kept thinking about the No.1 esper in the city. Was Accelerator his name? He couldn't care less; Thor just wanted to fight. He had heard many things about Accelerator from the people over at the magic side. They called him the one who wields the power of God, and one of the toughest members of the science side.

However, Kamijou-chan had defeated him three times. That was disappointing, but he had sure that Accelerator had more to give. He was strongest, after all. You don't just gain that title automatically. One had to work hard for it, and Thor knew that personally. He craved strength, and he came to realize that strength is earned, not given. A battle between two remarkably powerful individuals, two extremely hard-working individuals, was always the best. Thor smiled unconsciously, and his heart pounded as he looked forward to the coming battle.

What he didn't know was that Accelerator didn't actually work for his power; he was just naturally talented.

He reached what he remembered was Kamijous dorm a few minutes later. From the outside, it looked like a generic old dorm, nothing special. 'Now, which floor did he live in again…' Thor tried to remember. He gave up, and just tried each floor one by one. He remembered where the flat was on the floor, but he just didn't know which floor it was.

It took a long time and some conflicts with random people, but finally he reached the seventh floor. Thor knocked on the door, ready for another encounter with some girl who was in her underwear, presumably waiting for her boyfriend. Instead, a silver-haired nun wearing a habit opened the door curiously. Thor sighed in relief. Finally, he had reached his destination.

"Hi." That was always an excellent way to start a conversation.

"U-uh, who are you? Touma isn't at home, currently, would you like me to take a message?" Index visibly panicked. She didn't usually deal with visitors she didn't know, or actually, she just didn't have sufficient social skills with strangers.

Thor cursed internally. "Oh, damn. Do you know where Kamijou is right now? It's kind of urgent." Index didn't invite him in, so Thor walked in on his own accord.

"He's at school, right now. Why do you want to see him anyway?" Index asked suspiciously.

"Are you another one of those girls Touma had saved? Baka Touma..." Index puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. Thor sat down on the couch, making himself at home.

After hearing that, Thor instantly broke into a sweat. This wasn't the first time he'd been mistaken for a girl. "Uh, I'm not a girl, don't worry. I have no romantic interest in Kamijou, and I will not compete with you for his love." Thor added that last part as a tease.

Index turned red. "I don't know what you're talking about, but if you're not a girl, I don't mind. "Then, Index remembered something important. She turned back to Thor vigorously and asked him "Wait, I'm also supposed to ask you if you're a magician, so are you one?" Index said naively. She walked up towards Thor and interrogated him.

"Well, yes I am, but I'm not aggressive or anything, I swear," Thor raised his arms in surrender. He leaned backward to escape the face of Index. "I'm a friend of Kamijou, and I wanted some information about his enemy." This was technically true.

"How would I know that?" Index asked smugly, with an obnoxious look in her face. She reared backward and tried to look taller, thinking she had caught him in the act of tricking her.

"Well, I know you're the Index Librorum Prohibitorum, and I'm not attacking you or anything, I just want to see my dear friend Kamijou." Thor rebutted casually.

Just after Thor had spoken, a small voice called out to them from underneath the table. "What's with all this noise? You woke me up…" A small doll of a girl said. She walked out the bottom of the table and focused her eyes on her former subordinate. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at the two. "Thor."

"Othinus." Thor's smile widened. "How nice to see you." Thor leaned forward on the sofa, so his face was closer to Othinus.

"Same. How have you been?" Othinus replied sweetly, still acting like she was the god.

"Very well," Thor replied grittedly. You could cut the tension in the air with a butter knife. It was obvious that they had some kind of grudge against each other.

Index was visibly shaken. She did not want fighting going on; Touma would get mad. "Ok, so why do you want to see Kamijou anyway?" She changed the subject and asked Thor.

Thor sighed and stood up. "I just want to find someone he knows, It'll be really quick, I swear."

Othinus butted in. She somehow got up to the table, despite it being like a mountain to her. "Don't trust him, he betrays everyone." She turned and glared at Thor with her tiny eyes.

"Oh come on, Othi-chan… Can I call you Othi-chan?" Thor teased her.

"No."

"Othi-chan, let's make up. I don't hate you, you know. All that time together in Gremlin, I just thought you an obstacle to conquer, a way of gaining experience points." Thor spread his arms. "You're strong, and that's what makes it fun!"

"Well, as you can see, I'm in no shape to fight you right now," Othinus said sarcastically, sitting down on the hardwood.

"Well, of course! And that's why I don't really care about you right now. Not only are you a fallen Magic God with no power, but you're also only a fairy! Who could take you seriously? The only reason I joined Gremlin was that you were stronger than me, and I wanted to fight you. Now, you're not really worth my attention." Thor said patronizingly.

"Listen here, you piece of…" Othinus ranted on. Thor paid no heed to this, it was kinda hard to pay attention to a 6-inch living being who thought herself a god.

"So, Index, can you take me to Kamijou's school?" Thor asked finally.

Index stared in wonder while Thor and Othinus spoke. Any enemy of Othinus was a friend of hers! "Sure…"

* * *

The three of them walked to Kamijou's school, a Certain High School with some specific intentions.

The boy named Thor wanted to ask Kamijou where the Number.1 Esper of the city was, as he desired to fight him one on one and gain valuable experience points.

The tiny fairy/god wanted to follow the boy in case he does anything to Kamijou.

The silver-haired nun named Index wanted food.

All three had honorable intentions.

However, when Index had led the two to a Certain High School, what they saw was drastically different from what they expected. Thor expected a regular high school. The kind where you can find anywhere in the world, the kind where you can locate ordinary high-school students living their rose-colored lives.

What they saw was a bunch of rubble.

Thor's reaction was unimpressed, and he did nothing but stare idly at the ruins.

Index and Othinus, however, were concerned. "The school was destroyed! What happened to Toumaaaa?" Index whined. It seemed like she wasn't really concerned what happened to Kamijou. Well, that was understandable. He always seemed to turn up alive at the end.

Othinus had a similar reaction. "Well, he's probably not dead, just badly injured. Fighting some magicians maybe." Alive, but just seriously injured. Thor could see that. This probably happened pretty frequently, considering how the Imagine Breaker affected his own luck.

Thor sat down near the rubble and sighed. How the hell had the school collapsed? This was probably what Kamijou was investigating right now, so Thor knew better than to distract Kamijou. He didn't care about problems like this, since Kamijou would probably solve it by himself. He would focus on relieving his own boredom for now.

Thor turned to Index. "Oh well. I'll find another way to get my information. I would get back home if I were you." He glanced distastefully at Othinus. "Take *her* with you as well. I'm sure Kamijou would like if you two safe." Thor emphasized 'her,' saying it distastefully.

Index actively protested. "Noooooo...I want to find Toumaaaa..." she whined. She looked at Thor hopefully. "Can you buy me something to eat?"

Thor sweatdropped. How did Kamijou deal with this all the time? The only thing she wanted was food. "Uhh, I don't have any money, Index."As he said that, Thor remembered something. Index had a perfect memory, didn't she? So she might know Accelerator, the Number one. Kamijou and Accelerator were apparently acquaintances after all. It was worth a try. "I'll get you two some food" Thor looked back at Othinus, who was sitting on Index's shoulder. "Not that you'll need much to live eh?"

"Stop making fun of me, human," Othinus said while playing with her hat. It was tough to take her seriously, mainly because she was only six inches tall.

Thor chuckled. This was fun. "I need you to do something for me first, however." He looked at Index seriously. "This is for your food. Don't mess up." Thor said gravely, as if it was a life or death situation.

A cloud seemed to have gone over Index's head. She sat up intensely and seemed to give her full attention. She radiated determination; Thor could see this in her eyes. "Go ahead, ask me anything." She boasted arrogantly. "I am the Index Librorum Prohibitum. I know everything, and anything..."

'Good. She's taking this seriously.' Thor thought happily. "Ok, Index. Here's what I want you to do. I want you to use your perfect memory and try to recall someone, OK?" Othinus, interested in what Thor wanted, came closer and listened. "I want to find a person, he is famous in this city. He is the strongest esper in Academy City." Thor explained carefully.

Both Index and Othinus were pretty clueless when it comes to the scientific people in the city. They probably didn't know anything about the level fives, except for Mikoto-chan and the ball of dark matter Othinus made.

"He has white hair and red eyes." Thor tried to recall the characteristics of the strongest. He had heard a lot about him from the magic side. "He also uses a cane, and looks after a small brown haired girl." Thor finished. That was all he knew about him. "Oh yes, and he calls himself Accelerator," Thor added.

Index put on her thinking face and stared at the ground below. Finally, she looked up at Thor, eyes twinkling. Thor had his hopes raised. Maybe she did know Accelerator. "I GOT IT" Index bounced excitedly, desperate for Thor's approval. "He's the nice person who fed me. And the brown haired girl you mentioned, he was the one who was trying to find her!"

Thor cheered internally. "When was this?" He asked, needing more information.

"September 30th" Index automatically said. Her perfect memory was remarkable indeed. As expected of the Index of 103,000 grimoires.

Thor frowned. 'Huh. That was the date when Vento invaded Academy City. I guess the No.1 had something to do with that incident as well. No matter.' Thor's frown deepened. Index knew who he was, but did she have a way to contact him? One way to find out. "Do you know where I can find him, by any chance?"

Index's face fell instantly. "No, I don't."

Thor rubbed his temples. This was getting tedious, and he craved to fight. "Well, where was the place where you met him?" Thor said. That was one place to start.

"Wait, wait. Why do you want to find Accelerator anyway, human?" Othinus demanded, wanting to know Thor's true desires.

"None of your business. Now shut up and listen to people who are more powerful than you talk." Thor snapped at her.

Othinus's eyes blazed with fury, and stood up on Index's shoulder. When she was a Magic God, that glare meant certain death. But now she was powerless, and Thor knew it. He took one look at Othinus's face and scoffed at her, turning his attention back to Index.

Index had remembered where he had met him, so a glint of hope appeared in her large eyes. "Well, I saw him in the underground mall. Do you want to go there now?" Index asked, wishing to please. Her eyes lit up with excitement when she also recalled the food choices on offer in the mall. There was everything, from Japanese cuisine to Mexican.

"Let's go," Thor said happily, looking forward for some action.

* * *

And so the unlikely trio walked to the underground mall.

A formal magic god turned fairy who was 6 inches tall, wearing almost nothing, a fully clothed 14-year-old nun with silver hair and an immense appetite, and a battle-crazed lightning god walked the streets of the most scientific city in the world. In other words, they stood out. Very much. This also gained the attention of a certain white haired boy. Accelerator, the number one esper in the city. By his side, Last Order, a brown-haired clone of the Number 3 level 5, the Railgun.

Accelerator was a person who didn't go out much. He didn't want to go out, and the only reason he was there walking the streets next to the underground mall was that of Last Order. Actually, Last Order was the reason he did most things.

The Number 1 Esper had been chilling in his house, drinking some black coffee and watching television. There was some violent movie playing, but he didn't really care. He didn't care about most things. Then, he heard Last Order. She wanted to go out and buy some things, but Accelerator wouldn't budge.

"Pleaseeeeee? Misaka says as Misaka uses her puppy eyes to convince Accelerator" Last Order looked up at the red eyes of Accelerator.

Accelerator looked away from her face. He wouldn't reveal it, but that face of hers really had a way with him. "For the last damned time, I will not go out. It is perfectly fine inside. I have coffee and television in here. Get Yomikawa to bring you or something."

"Misaka had already told you, Yomikawa is out doing some training exercise throughout the whole city, Misaka says as she folds her arms." Last Order said sadly. "And shouldn't you be taking part in the exercise yourself, Misaka says as she berates Accelerator for ditching school." As Last Order scolded him, Accelerator sipped his coffee and tried to ignore her.

"I don't need school. I'm the goddamn smartest person in the whole fucking city, and that isn't an exaggeration. Besides, that's just a waste of time. I have better things to do." Accelerator said breezily, closing his eyes and trying to relax.

Last Order puffed her cheeks up. Fine. She would have to play her trump card to make Accelerator move. She would trash one of his essentials to live. His coffee.

A few minutes later, Accelerator got up to get some more coffee. It was then when disaster struck.

The coffee was nowhere to be seen. He had checked the fridge. He had checked the cupboards. He had even checked the space below the sink. Accelerator's face tightened. The last he checked, there was still a few cans left. It had to be Last Order. "ARGGGGGGH." He let out all his rage and anger in one yell, smashing his fist on the kitchen counter.

A few minutes later, Accelerator calmed down with a couple of deep breaths. "Let's go, brat. We're buying some coffee." Accelerator grunted.

Last Order came out of hiding, happy that her plan had worked. "Yay, Misaka cheers as Accelerator finally realizes his desire to go out with Misaka!" Last Order cheered excitably.

"But, If you do something like that again, I'll…I'll fucking..." Accelerator struggled to find a suitable punishment for her. He spoilt that girl, really. "I'll... Oh, whatever. Let's go." Accelerator got his modern crutch and hobbled out the door. Last Order smiled eagerly and accompanied him.

Last Order had insisted they go to the underground mall for some reason, but there Accelerator had seen the weirdest two people walking down the streets of the city.

He recognized one of them, Index. The girl he fed and the damned hero's friend. Wait, was that doll moving? He looked closer. She looked like that Othinus girl he was sent to kill by Academy City… Wait, she actually was? Why the fuck was she so small… Fucking magic. The last person… was he a she or a he? Fucking traps. And they said that *he* looked androgynous.

Naturally, he turned away from them. He did not want anything to do with the three of them, especially the nun. She had eaten off half of his food budget last time he fed her. He did not want to have to deal with her again. He turned to the opposite direction and set off, leading Last Order away from them.

There was a bike speeding through the vicinity. Two figures were on the bike. One was Kamijou Touma, the Imagine Breaker, and the other was Misaka Mikoto, the Railgun. Both groups noticed the peculiar sight.

Accelerator was just going to ignore them as well, but Last Order just had to say something. What a pain.

"Saviour? And Onee-sama? Misaka asks excitedly as she jumps up and down." Last Order squealed.

The other group turned their attention from Kamijou and Misaka to Accelerator and Last Order.

Index pointed her finger at Accelerator. "That's the guy! That's the nice man who fed me!" Index said, eager to be fed once again.

The person Thor was pointing to had white hair and menacing red eyes. This was the guy. "Accel-chan! I challenge you to a fight~" Thor announced, before rushing towards him at full speed.

Index and Othinus stared at Thor, as he abandoned them and challenged the number one. Kamijou was speeding away from them quickly, but the two stayed on the spot, watching Thor do his thing.

Last Order was also watching the fight in excitement. Like any other person, she loved an exciting fight, especially if they included Accelerator.

Meanwhile, Kamijou cursed internally. He had seen Index, Othinus, and Last Order behind him as he whizzed past. This was bad, as a Magic God was chasing behind him, and if Kamijou had noticed them, then the High Priest would have noticed them as well. Kamijou looked back, expecting to see the High Priest attacking them.

However, what he saw was the High Priest ignoring them, alternately chasing after the two of them. Kamijou sighed in relief. That took a tremendous weight from him. 'What a relief. I guess the High Priest just wants my Imagine Breaker, eh? At least they are safe.'

As he thought this, the High Priest created and shot a bunch of hardened dirt weapons at them. Though Kamijou had seen Accelerator, and maybe even Thor with them, so at least the soil would not damage them. He probably had nothing to worry about.

Kamijou was right not to be concerned. Thor activated his arc fusion blades and cut the dirt attacks to pieces, while Accelerator shielded Last Order and Index from the shrapnel with his reflection. There was no damage taken from any of them.

Index and Othinus turned to Thor. "That was a Magic God who is chasing Kamijou right now. He was probably weakened, maybe by Aleister, but he still his a magic god." Othinus said seriously. "Kamijou is not safe."

Thor had some bad experiences with Magic Gods. One had even ripped his balls out.

Thor laughed without a care. "Kamijou-chan is strong. Out of all people, you should know that, Othi-chan. He was the one who defeated you, so don't worry about him. I found Accelerator, so I have no need for your services. You have been dismissed" Thor said this while saluting sarcastically at her.

Thor turned to Accelerator, who was shielding Last Order. "I have matters much more important to attend to, " Thor said as a snide remark.

And with that, Thor shot forward with lightning speed, activating his arc fusion blades, which grew to a He swiped the 20 meter long blades against Accelerator, but he dodged.

Accelerator, having it seem it once already, had figured out the weakness of the blades. If he had reflected it, all of that idiot's fingers would have been broken.

Thor deactivated one of his hands blades and punched the ground. His strength was transcendent, enhanced by the magical item which was a replica of Thor's belt of strength. The ground shattered, pieces of rubble shooting everywhere. Thor intended to make Accelerator's standing position unstable, and then attack him from there. It did not work. From Accelerator's back grew four tornados of wind, propelling him forward. "If it's a fight you want, it's a damned fight you get!" Accelerator declared maniacally.

Thor beamed. "That's the spirit!" He too took off from the ground with his exceptional strength. The two collided mid-air. Accelerator's hand, which could kill with a touch, and Thor's fist, enhanced by the strength of Thor.

The exceptional strength in the punch threw by Thor hit the palm of Accelerator's hand and was instantly reflected off, with more definitely double the force.

Thor's arm was instantly broken, from the sudden change in direction and speed. His arm flew backward, dragging his body with him. He crashed into the pavement, leaving a sizeable crater below.

Accelerator turned to leave; it was over. But a voice called out to him. "Wait."

The smoke dispersed, and Thor emerged. He was indeed hurt. His arm was bending the wrong way. However, he twisted it back to its normal state and flexed it. "That was amazing!"

Accelerator narrowed his eyes. He had already shown multiple powers. This person couldn't have been an esper. "You're a Magician."

Thor smiled. "Yes. I am. I'm Thor. Nice to meet you." Thor introduced himself. Just to be polite, even though he knew his name, he asked anyway. "And you are?"

"You don't need to know that. Just know that I will beat the shit out of you because you're wasting my damned time." Accelerator radiated killing intent with that sentence.

"You're welcome to try. Besides, even if I lose, I'll gain some valuable experience points!" Thor exclaimed. He rushed forward again, injuries all but healed.

"Tch. Retards thinking they can beat me." Accelerator stood still. He would show this idiot the difference in power.

Thor activated his arc fusion blades and swiped at Accelerator, who was standing still. He didn't know why, but he didn't like it the attitude he showed. He always wanted his opponent to take him seriously and fight him with all his power.

Accelerator narrowed his eyes. Could he reflect this incoming attack? There was one way to find out.

The arc fusion blades passed Accelerator's reflection, and hit him, just for a split second, before Accelerator flew into the air and avoided the worst of it. It burned, bled, and electricity crackled across him, but it was over. Accelerator had as good as won. He had figured out the vectors that the blades used. He could reflect them now. Thor could not win; that was his one chance to get a solid blow in, and he had blown it.

But Thor did not notice anything. He had only thought that Accelerator was too overconfident, and that they were equal in strength. "Now will you take me seriously?" Thor said arrogantly, not knowing the extent of Accelerator's power.

Accelerator smirked. "No. I've already won."

It was Thor's turn to click his tongue. "You'll regret that." He said irritably. He didn't like people underestimating him, and not taking him seriously. His arc fusion blades lengthened. "I don't need Mjolnir to increase my power output anymore. I can do it myself. The blades lengthened to 40, 60, and 100 meters. Thor stood still, and with a quick swipe of his hand, he sent the blades towards Accelerator with blinding speed.

Accelerator still didn't move from his spot. Just before the blades had connected, a small smile could be seen on his face. Right after that, loud cracking sounds could be heard. Thor clutched his hands in pain, gritted his teeth and winced; they had been completely broken.

Accelerator moved towards Thor confidently. "Haven't you figured it out yet? My power is vector change. I can change any vector's direction and magnitude on contact." Accelerator spread his arms "I let you hit me last time on purpose, so I can study your power's vectors. Magic is complicated, you know."

Accelerator walked closer to Thor, speaking in a more menacing tone. "But now I know your power's vectors, you have no way to defeat me." Accelerator's arms slipped into his pockets and looked at Thor straight in the eyes, egging him on. "I'm trying not to kill anyone, because the brat doesn't want me to, but if you continue on and annoy me some more, I might accidentally use too much power."

Thor laughed hysterically, despite the great pain flowing through his arm. "Why would I give up? This is the most fun I'm having in a long time!" Thor actually sounded like he was having fun. "I won't use my true power on you, because I believe there is a way to defeat you without having to use it." Thor looked at Accelerator closely. "That thing around your neck. That's the key to your power, isn't it?" Thor deduced cleverly.

Accelerator snorted. He actually had figured it out... A magician who knew nothing about science had actually figured what most people didn't..."And so what if it is?"

"Well, It runs on some kind of power, and I don't see anything supplying power to it. And your power is vector change, not like Misaka-chan's. So there's a time limit on that thing. All I have to do is last against you until your power runs out." Thor said confidently, having a valid plan. "Simple." Thor cracked his fingers. "Oh yes, I also have a high pain tolerance and some high-speed regeneration. I won't give up anytime soon." Thor boasted.

"What a fucking waste of my FUCKING TIME!" Accelerator lost his temper and rushed Thor, not holding anything back, intending to kill. Thor could sense the killing intent, so he braced himself for a beating.

For the next 30 minutes, Thor got utterly destroyed. He had his fingers broken, his arm broken, his arm ripped off, his legs broken, his blood flow reversed, his bio-electricity messed with, amongst many other things which Accelerator could do.

However, Thor wasn't kidding when he said he had rapid regeneration. He healed from all of those supposedly fatal injuries, as well as attacking Accelerator with renewed vigor every time he healed from one of his many attacks. Accelerator had even thrown a building at him, which hit Thor as he was healing, but didn't do much damage.

But Thor was still standing after a long time after Accelerator predicted when he would die. Accelerator didn't actively try to kill the guy, even if he was radiating killing intent. Even when reversing Thor's blood flow, he reversed it back straight after, leaving Thor with a healable injury. Thor was the god of lightning, so he wasn't really affected by his bioelectricity messed with. He was also the god of strength, so he didn't miss a beat after getting hit by the building.

Accelerator was seriously worried right now, regretting his decision to go easy on Thor. He had really thought he would be incapacitated by now. He checked the time. It was nearing his time limit as well. Fucking hell, this guy really reminded him of that fucking number seven, attack crash. His regeneration was annoying, but it was nothing compared to Thor's.

He had time for one attack, but it would need to be a big one, because he was nearing his time limit. He touched the earth with his bare hand, feeling it's power. The earth was the most powerful thing in the world; it was the world, and he could borrow its rotational energy. He could take the vectors turning the earth, and convert it into one last, ultimate attack. He readied his arms. This would be over soon, the attack he geared up for could, and would destroy the whole city. It was over.

Thor noticed this as well. Accelerator was not attacking for once. 'This must be his final attack.' Thor thought, panicking on what this attack would include, but also excited by the prospect of witnessing the strongest attack from the strongest Esper.

'I'll have to use the rest of the power I absorbed from Mjolnir. Time to show the power of Lightning God Thor!' Electricity crackled around him. His blue eyes glowed, radiating power. His hair and fingernails also emitted a pale, blue light. The power he held at that time, was the power of the Norse god of Lightning and Thunder. It was pure, divine, and holy. One could sense the immense power he held. It filled the surrounding people with strength, and confidence, as well as awe and loyalty for the most important norse god. Then he held both of his hands out, focusing his godlike power on that.

Accelerator held the power of the earth in his hands. He rushed forward with four tornados on his back and punched forward towards Thor at full speed. "FUCKING DIE" Accelerator screamed hysterically.

The force of that attack was earth-shattering. Thor let loose his attack, and his arc fusion blades stretched and stretched. They reached the length of 2000 meters. The force of which his blades extended emitted power, however not comparable to Accelerator's attack, who took the power of the earth to build up.

The two attacks collided, and their surroundings were demolished. There had to be thousands of casualties. Lightning crackled around the vicinity, as well as hurricanes and tornadoes resulting from the force of Accelerator's attack. Smoke was everywhere. It was a sight that could have been mistaken for hell itself. Thor was lying on the ground, still as a stone. He looked at himself, and sat up, expecting unbearable pain, but felt nothing. He was unscathed. But how? Even he could not survive that attack. He looked left and right for the answer, but couldn't find him. He finally looked up, and the smoke cleared.

What he saw was an angel. A beautiful angel with long, silky, feathery white wings, who was also wearing a halo on top of his head could be seen. Thor's eyes focused on The angels face, and gasped in surprise when he recognized the face.

The angel was Accelerator. He flapped his wings once, and the smoke completely dispersed. Thor looked around the demolished… block? Only the surrounding block had been destroyed? Thor stood up frantically. How was this possible?

Had Accelerator somehow prevented the damage and limited it to this block? Could it be? His power as an angel protected him, and the city? He saw the citizens of Academy City standing bewilderedly, but unhurt in the sidelines. Thor suddenly felt immense guilt. If Accelerator hadn't done that, he would have thousands of deaths on his conscious. Actually, he would be dead. Even worse, a suicide bomber.

Looking up at the angel Accelerator, he suddenly didn't want to fight anymore. He was satisfied. The number one truly lived up to his expectations. He had lost. That was the most fun he had in a while, and he was grateful that Accelerator stopped the destruction. He admitted defeat, which wasn't a thing Thor regularly did.

Suddenly, Accelerator dropped to the ground and stayed there. Thor looked closer and saw that Accelerator was unconscious. A huge grin spread across his face. He was the last one standing, he had won… Technically of course. He didn't usually like winning on a technicality like this, but he would make an exception for him. He glanced over at Accelerator in wonder. He could practically feel the experience points flowing throw him, it was like an XP bottle in Minecraft.

Thor stood up and walked towards Accelerator, his tone cheerful "That was a fun fight. Thanks for the entertainment, Accel-chan!" Thor exclaimed obnoxiously.

By now, Accelerator was conscious, but he could barely talk. He had 5 minutes left on his choker until it had utterly no juice "Fuck you. Don't call me that." He muttered stubbornly.

"Well, I'll see you later. I must say, you lived up to my expectations. Maybe next time you'll beat me!" Thor said with glee. After he said that, Thor walked out of the destruction.

Accelerator watched as Thor walked off. He recalled all of the annoying things he said and decided that that fucking guy really pissed him off. He sighed. 'I need more time on that fucking choker. 30 minutes is not nearly enough, I want to hurt that guy forever.' Accelerator muttered sadistically, savoring the idea.

Just after the Accelerator had thought that both he and Thor felt a disturbing presence, who appeared in the middle of the destroyed block. The figure had black, dreadlocked hair, brown skin, and he wore traditional Aztec clothing. The person walked towards the two of them.

Sensing danger, Thor jumped backward to Accelerator. "I think this is a Magic God. It seems like the High Priest isn't the only Magic God in Academy City." Thor muttered, cursing his own bad luck.

Accelerator grunted and turned on his choker, which still had a minute amount of time left. He created a complex gust of wind, which cleared the rubble and evacuated all the surrounding people to safety, including Last Order, who Accelerator made sure she was further away from the rest of the people he moved. "Fucking hell. What does he want with us." Accelerator asked Thor, who he assumed was the expert in Magic.

"I have no idea. But we'll have to fight." Thor said carefully. Magic Gods were absurdly strong, they had about infinite power. But if one had wanted to destroy the world, he or she could have done it with a snap of a finger. Besides, if multiple Magic Gods had gathered in a place as small as Academy City, the density of magic power would probably destroy everything, as 99.9% of the magical power in the world came from Magic Gods.

Thor looked around and saw that nothing significant had been damaged, so Thor assumed that the Magic Gods had no intention destroying the world, and they had been weakened enough that they needed to rely on conventional, but still overwhelmingly dominant, attacks to defeat them. He also doubted that the Magic God would be stronger than both of them, especially if Accelerator was in his angel form and Thor was using his full power. They stood a chance, no matter how small.

Besides, it would be an entertaining battle. Experience points could be gained.

The figure wasn't one to talk. He jumped straight in the battle, generating spears of light to try to pierce the two. Accelerator stood up and activated his angel mode by will, which was something he usually couldn't do. The light spears were reflected in midair and flew back towards the Magic God. It hit him straight on but left no visible marks, and the God didn't even show signs that he had been hit by the attack. The force of the attack was great; wind pressure from the explosion rocked the two.

Thor decided it was a good time to use his full power. He activated the Almighty Thor and attacked the Magic God with his 100% win rate special technique.

Accelerator focused on keeping the city's damages to the low, while Thor attacked the Magic God. The Almighty Thor allows him to move the world to an ideal position for him to strike his opponent and win.

It only worked on the current world, so usually, it wouldn't work on Magic Gods who could destroy and create a new world, but since this Magic God was weakened, and unwilling to destroy the world, it could work.

"Who the hell are you, and why the hell are you here?" Thor politely asked the god.

The god paid no attention to his words, advancing slowly with zero signs of stopping. All of Thor's attacks didn't seem to work on him, and his own, reflected attacks didn't seem to affect him much as well. He was like an immovable object. It was looking bad for the two of them, nothing seemed to work.

Accelerator roared a tremendous roar and manipulated the vectors around the Magic God to send him flying with infinite momentum. He intended to send the God to space.

The Magic God reached the stratosphere before great lights flashed around him, and he sped back down to earth, not breaking a sweat. When he landed, Thor moved the world and hit him with all his strength in the back of his head.

Instead of the God flying forwards, it was Thor's hand that was hurt. The bright light emitted from the God's skin burned the skin, and ate most of the power behind Thor's attack. The Almighty Thor spell would only work if there were a way to win. If there weren't a way to win in the current time, it would merely move the world for the user to be behind the target.

Thor retreated and deactivated his spell. Best not to use it too much, or the world might be irreversibly skewed.

"I am Tezcatlipoca." The Magic God finally spoke in a monotone voice with a lot of depth to it. Normally, It would be pleasant to listen to. "I am the Aztec god of death, and the sun that fought Quetzalcoatl." He took a few steps forward towards Thor. "I sense your power. If you grow, you might reach the level of Magic God." Tezcatlipoca revealed to Thor.

Thor was pleasantly surprised. A Magic God, an actual genuine one, had commented on his power and potential? A wide grin stretched across his face. "That means a lot, you know," Thor called out to him.

"But we do not want that to happen. We do not need another Magic God. There are already too many; the world cannot handle our power. Even if we retreat back to the hidden world, there is just too much power. I have to eliminate you." Tezcatlipoca continued. "Even if it means I have to destroy this city."

Thor scoffed. This conversation had taken a turn for the worst. "Nah, man, if there are too many Magic Gods, I'll just kill you, so there'll be space for me." He spread his arms. "Easy," Thor said boldly.

Tezcatlipoca snorted in disbelief. An average person cannot kill a Magic God, it was just not done. "Insolence. That will be the death of you." The lifted his arm up. "I am the god of the sun, The sun which gives life to this planet, the sun that keeps everyone warm, the sun that gives plant, life. You do not cross the sun." The actual sun started to glow in the sky above. It turned an even brighter yellow. Thor could see Tezcatlipoca collecting some kind of yellow particle around him, which was coming from the sun. He was drawing power from it. This was dangerous indeed.

Thor smiled knowingly. "You might be the god of the sun, but I am the god of lightning and thunder. The god that ruled over agriculture and manufacturing. The god of all forms of weather, the seasons and natural disasters. I am almighty, all-powerful." Thor boasted arrogantly. "Besides, you're weak. You aren't wielding your full power. But I am." He continued, but stopped abruptly when he disappeared.

Tezcatlipoca instinctively blasted the space behind him, but Thor was not there. Instead, He was in front of him. Tezcatlipoca realized this too late.

'No matter. He will not be able to injure me. I am too hot to touch, I am the sun itself, nothing can touch me, and nothing will pass me.' Tezcatlipoca said confidently, not expecting anything to go through his defense, which could melt anything.

But there was a reason the world moved Thor in front of Tezcatlipoca, and that was because he had a chance to win. Thor's eyes turned blue. A hammer appeared in his right hand, a staff in his left. He smashed one end of the hammer onto Tezcatlipoca's chin, sending him flying. He raised his staff and called upon a lightning bolt from above. Clouds appeared above Thor, coming from all over the sky. Thunder rumbled, and lightning could be seen.

It struck Tezcatlipoca straight on the chest. Tezcatlipoca, however, stayed in the air floating, while flames wrapped around him, keeping him afloat.

At that time Accelerator decided to do something. He rushed towards Tezcatlipoca using his wings and manipulated the vectors of his flames to disperse throughout the air. He stuck the Magic God with his fist, sending him crashing to the ground at speeds that even Thor could not follow.

Thor moved the world once again, this time appearing on Tezcatlipoca's right side, striking him anew. This time, he used his arc fusion blades to avoid burning his hand.

The blades hit Tezcatlipoca, but they didn't seem to do much harm. The heat from Tezcatlipoca intensified, and the arc fusion blades seemed to dissolve under the temperature, which was pretty much impossible. The earth underneath Tezcatlipoca also melted, turning into lava.

Both Accelerator and Thor were suffering from the intense heat discharged from the Magic God.

The temperatures reached a thousand degrees Celsius.

However, Accelerator still guarded the city. He used his reflection to reflect any radiation, and separate the air in the battlefield from the surrounding air in the rest of the city. This made the heat inside the barrier even more prominent while protecting the city from the temperature.

In his normal state, Thor would have died without, question. However, Thor was in his Lightning God mode. Extreme heat would not kill him that easily, because he had some kind of tolerance to this heat. But, like any resistance ability, there was a limit. Thor calculated that he would resist dying for ten minutes.

Accelerator was also in trouble. He used his reflection to reflect all the surrounding air around him, using only stored oxygen inside his barrier to breath. He too, barely had 10 minutes.

Thor retreated back to Accelerator. He did not dare to move the world once again, as it would put him in front of the origin of the intense heat emanating from the Magic God of the sun. "Can you use that attack you used on me again? How does it work anyway." Thor asked Accelerator hastily, wanting information to maybe form a plan. The two needed all the power they could get, so Thor thought maybe Accelerator in his angel form could use the attack he used against Thor, but stronger.

Accelerator did not want to waste his breath, but still, he talked. "I used the rotation of the earth. I took the vectors which move the earth and set it off in here."

Inside Thor's head was a plan. A great plan it was, but it was risky. He might die, Accelerator might die, but it might work. "I have a plan. Listen carefully." Thor said steadily.

Accelerator grunted in agreement. His air supply was diminishing, so he had no choice but to listen to Thor's plan.

"So you know how I teleport? Well, it really isn't teleporting in a sense. I move the world, the entire globe, to place me in the ideal position for me to win." Thor started off, hoping Accelerator could figure it out on his own.

Accelerator could see where this was going. "How fast do you move the earth." He asked, wanting to calculate the potential force the attack might have.

Thor grinned. "About lightspeed."

Accelerator also grinned. Life and determination came into his dead eyes. There was hope to defeat the god, and he himself would do the deed. "Perfect. You move the earth, and I borrow the vectors from the instantaneous movement of the earth and change it to force vectors, which then I will hit the Magic God with. Correct?" Accelerator was impressed by the quick thinking and inventiveness of Thor.

Thor looked at the god in front of him. "Indeed. Don't mess this up, Accelerator." Thor said, holding his hammer in front of him, readying himself for one last world moving attack. He would get into close proximation of the heat and its source, which meant that he could die. He had to use his hammer to absorb the heat energy; the hammer was his most powerful weapon, and it could hold and absorb a substantial amount of energy.

Accelerator spread his magnificent wings. He was already collecting the earth's rotational energy. When Thor moved the world, the potential energy he held would skyrocket immediately. The momentum he would absorb would be astronomical. He could just hope that he could control that amount of power. Momentum was speed multiplied by mass. Both factors were huge, being the mass of the earth and the speed of light.

Could this attack actually kill a god? Most probably, but it was time to find out.

Thor disappeared in a flash of lightning, expecting to turn up behind the god. However, he reappeared a few kilometers away from the battle. "Wh-what am I doing here…". Why was he here? Would being here allow him to defeat Tezcatlipoca? Or did his target change? No, there was no one here... except for a boy. He looked like a normal high-school boy, one where you can find anywhere in the world. He held his right hand out to him. "Who are you?" Thor asked frantically.

Meanwhile, on the battlefield, Accelerator had seen Thor disappear from it. Then he had noticed the immense amount of power he had borrowed from the earth's rotational force and thor's forceful world moving. This was too much power, and he couldn't handle it. Accelerator stumbled to his knees. He faded out, nearing unconsciousness.

And then, just when all hope had been lost, from his back, sprouted four more wings. Identical to his original two, the four more wings helped with his numerous calculations. He miraculously gained the ability and calculation speed to control the transcendent power now. How had he gotten these wings?!

He looked out at the city surrounding him. He caught a glimpse of a boy who had skin that was completely white. He had long hair, and six wings sprouted from him. It was the Number 2 level 5, Kakine Teitoku.

"Fucking Dark Matter." The wings he got from Beetle 05 were made from Dark Matter. The Number Two had shaped the wings himself, to act the same as his own. "Thanks for that you fucking bitch." Accelerator snorted in approval.

Accelerator still held the potential energy, they were stored in the wings. He could control it, hold it, but it was overflowing. He had to end this soon.

Accelerator spread his six wings. He flapped them, and in an instant appeared below Tezcatlipoca, who was still heating up the surrounding area. Accelerator calculated, and the heat was nearing 4000 degrees. Time to end it, he could no go on any further.

"Thank god that another guy wasn't here. If he was, I don't think I would be able to use the full power of the blow. Wouldn't want to kill the guy now. I need to kill him myself later." Accelerator grunted. He stopped below Tezcatlipoca, and then shot upwards, straight towards him.

"Fucking die." Accelerator spat out. "You might have hurt Last Order, so this is kind of personal." He punched forward and released the force of the earth moving at lightspeed, at point-blank range hitting the god right in the sternum. Concentrated power was much more deadly then dilute, so Accelerator tried to target a small part of the God.

The force that was released hit Tezcatlipoca and blasted him up to space with hypersonic speed. The heat generated from such power and speed burnt the Sun god, and slowly turned him to dust. When he reached space, he was still not dead, but the force of the attack propelled him to the far reaches of space. An object has the tendency to not stop unless an unbalanced force is acting on it. In space, there is nothing and empty vacuum. This means that Tezcatlipoca will continue moving forever, or at least until he reaches the sun.

The force from the attack also shifted the place of the earth. Now, the earth was a meter below its orbit, and it's orbit has been delayed for ten minutes. Time stood still.

But they had won. Accelerator collapsed the ground and released his barriers protecting the city. The great heat spread across the city but was quickly dispelled by some kind of wind. The work of Dark Matter, no doubt.

Accelerator sighed in relief and a job well done. He had kept the city safe. The brat had better be grateful. He had also killed a god, which was pretty cool. Where was Thor? Oh well, it doesn't matter, he could take care of himself. Accelerator faded into unconsciousness, he had done enough for today.

* * *

"Me? I am Kamisato Kakeru." The boy said casually. "I'm a nobody; the kind of guy you can find anywhere in the world." Kamisato Kakeru leaned closer to Thor. "More importantly, who are you?"

"I am Thor," Thor said that simply. He then added cautiously. "What do you want."

"I want many things. But the one desire I have, the one wish I want to be fulfilled, is the eradication of the Magic Gods." Kamisato said menacingly.

Thor was startled by that. "Ok, but what do you want to do with me? I'm not a Magic God, not even close." Thor explained to him, carefully.

Kamisato looked down in Thor's hands distastefully. He saw the hammer and the staff. Mjolnir and Gríðarvölr. "Look at you. Wielding divine items belonging to the gods of old." Kamisato rubbed his right hand. "And you say you aren't a God."

"But I'm not?" Thor scoffed. "Ridiculous!"

Kamisato smiled knowingly. "I heard what Tezcatlipoca said about you. You have the power to become a Magic God. And I assume a strong one at that. Even the other gods fear what you might become. And to be completely honest with you, so do I." Kamisato said.

Thor laughed. Who was this joker? What could he possibly do against him, or any other magic god he hated so much? "Even if I am not a Magic God, I am still much, much more powerful than you."

Kamisato smiled deliberately. He had already exiled most of the Magic Gods. Nuada, Chimera, Forgotten God. He had single-handedly defeated most of the Magic Gods in the world. All that was left was the High Priest, Nephthys, and Niang-Niang. Oh and that Othinus girl as well. "You are mistaken. I have already defeated three Magic Gods already. Single-handedly, as well."

Thor scoffed at this. Who could believe his bullshit? Who was he kidding? No-one could defeat three of those monsters. He turned to leave, before feeling extreme cold touching his body.

Now, Thor didn't usually like the cold. He was a lightning god, after all, but it was welcome now.

He was getting really tired of Tezcatlipoca's heat.

His mind changed from "Ahh this is so refreshing" to "Fuck me that's fucking cold" in about a few seconds. Thor looked backward, and there it was. Another fucking Magic God. "For fuck's sake, stop coming to kill me, you bitch."

Kamisato, however, acted calm and collected. "Hmm, Prosperina, isn't it? I forgot about you when counting the Magic Gods in the world. I guess you're too irrelevant and weak." Kamisato sharply said.

The women hissed at the mention of her name. The cold intensified. The sun was blocked. Great sheets of ice surrounded them, and a blizzard appeared around the two. A miniature ice age had occurred. The temperature had reached record lows.

But still, Kamisato did not waver. "Do you wish for a new world?" Kamisato said, with a cold glint in his eye. Thor stared in wonder as she was consumed by the shadow of Kamisato Kakeru's right hand. Who was this person? Maybe he did actually kill three other Magic Gods. Perhaps he was a Magic God himself.

Maybe…

The cold dispersed. The origin of the spell had disappeared, and so had the spell itself. Kamisato appeared in front of him straight after exiling Proserpina. "You have witnessed my power. Since you will be defeated anyway, I will tell you about my power."

Thor shuddered. The cold could still be felt, even if the source had been exiled. But he always loved a good battle.

Thor halfheartedly cried. "I challenge you to a fight!" But he didn't really think that. He was tired of fighting. He had already fought two hard battles, not ready to fight another.

But on the other hand, his desire for XP points, his love for battle drove him to want to fight.

These are conflicting desires. That was the trigger for Kamisato's power.

And Kamisato knew it. He read the blond haired boy, and he could see the conflicting desires, he could see his weariness, as well as his urge to battle. He respected that, really. But his hatred for Magic Gods took over. He could not let another potential Magic God roam this world where he lived.

"Do you wish for a new world?" Kamisato whispered once more, holding that ominous right hand out.

The shadow of the right hand of Kamisato Kakeru touched Thor, and he was exiled.

However, it took time for the World Rejector to work. Thor did not disappear immediately. Kamisato frowned, as this usually didn't happen.

Thor, in massive pain, gasped. "NO! STOP! I don't want to leave this world… I want to fight you! I want, with all my heart to fight an opponent like youuuUUuuuuuuuuuuuUUU..." Thor screamed, as his love for battle took over.

Kamisato sighed. He willed his World Rejector to hurry up and finish the job. Thor disappeared from the world. But he wasn't in the excess region of the current timeline, where all the Magic Gods that Kamisato attacked were, where the World Rejector was supposed to take you.

He was in a whole, brand new world.

How? Well, the World Rejector feeds on conflicting desires. When the shadow of the world rejector covers a person with conflicting desires, he or she is sent to the excess world of the current timeline. Thor obviously had conflicting desires, or else the world rejector would no even have any effect on him.

But his conflicting desires changed. Like many people, he changed his mind often, and usually in dangerous situations or in the last second of an important choice. At the exact same time that the shadow of Kamisato's world rejector touched Thor's skin, deep inside Thor's mind, his conflicting desires merged, and he suddenly wanted to fight once again.

What would happen in that situation? Well, which one of the actions happened first? Both of the things happened at the same time. The shadow touching and Thor's desires merging. So what happened to Thor, was that he was sent to a new world, where his wish, his desire, could be granted.

He was sent to a world where he could inflict his desire on the people in it. He could fight forever, his greatest desire, in a new world. However, this new world was not like the world where World Rejector would usually send someone. It was another world, with unique people and traits.

It was then when his new adventure started, in a completely new world.


End file.
